1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment assembly for personal digital assistant and, more particularly, an user-friendly attachment assembly that can fasten a PDA in different types of car vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A personal digital assistant (PDA) has recently become a popular portable device. The volume of the PDA is far smaller than that of a traditional portable computer. Therefore, it can be advantageously operated in a user's palm.
The PDA can store a substantial amount of data such as schedule data, address book data, to-do list data, and a note pad data, and further provides diversified functions as well. The manipulation of the PDA usually is easy to learn, and it may be used as a very convenient electronic organizer. For example, the PDA allows to quickly search and display personal information such as telephone numbers after a correct instruction is inputted.
In addition to traditional functions of organizer assistant, data further call be downloaded from a computer. For example, the user can transfer e-mails that cannot be immediately read from a computer to the PDA, and treat these emails later. Furthermore, software applications such as calculator, an electronic map, a document processing system, an electronic book, a palm game, and global positioning system (GPS) may be further installed in the PDA. In addition, the PDA may be further provided with a wireless communication system and thus can be used as a pager or receive various online information such as finance, traffic, weather, and news information. In the future, it is expected that the PDA be compatible with a cellular phone.
However, the prior art does not provide an attachment device that can securely and easily fasten the PDA in a vehicle, which may cause damages of the PDA when shocks or accidents happen.